Naruto: Fox Mage
by Karasu87
Summary: When an Immortal Fox Demon comes to Mahora. He brings with him surprise after surprise. Can the girls handle constant danger and pervertedness... again?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Fox Mage

Chapter 1: The Fox...

A small blond 10 year old girl brushes her hair from her face as a light wind blows. She looks up and smirks. _Seems he finally returns..._

A crowd of girls start to rush by her. She ignores them.

A long eared girl stops walking and turns to Evangeline. "Master?"

Evangeline shakes her head and follows the crowd of girls. "It's nothing, Chachamaru."

Chachamaru gives a quick nod and hurries after her master.

* * *

Mana stops walking and sucks in a deep breath as she felt something enter the schools barrier. She reaches for her gun. Beside her, Kaede cracks her eyes open and looks around. They look to each other, before running off to class.

* * *

Inside an office, an old man with a long beard, places down his book and turns toward the shadows.

"Hoho... long time no see." The figure walks forward and like magic, the shadows continue to cover him. "I assume you know what you are here for... after all... I did call you here two years ago."

"Heh... sorry old man... got lost on the road of life." The figure said with a laugh.

The old man sighed. "You used that one before." The old man then cracks a smile. "Anyway... I want you to help out and protect a class... the same class Negi Springfield is teaching." The old man slides a class roster over to the figure.

The figure picks up the class roster and raises an eyebrow. "A ghost in a puppet... controlling a robot." His eyes then widen as he spots a certain name and picture. He quickly shakes his head.

The old man gives a hearty chuckle. "It's a special class. Each one is aware of magic."

The figure tilts his head. "Really? And you didn't turn Negi into an ermine?"

The old man strokes his beard. "Young Negi is special too... that why I want you to teach him... like you did with Evangeline."

"I don't know... I still have to find a mate..." The figure said while flexing his right hand.

The old man strokes his beard again. "What about my granddaughter?"

"My demonic energy might effect her healing magic."

"Hmm... this is an all-girl school..." The old man left it hanging. Naruto lets out a sigh at the craft old man.

"Alright... I'll do it." The figure said as the shadows begin receding.

* * *

An 12year old Negi walks into class. The girls continue to talk. Only a few quiet down.

Sayo in her robotic body smiles and gives a happy wave. Asuna gives him a bright smile. Nodoka gives him a blush and smile.

"Settle down, please." Negi said, only to be ignored. "Excuse me!"

Ayaka finally noticing Negi, slams her hands down on her desk. Every quiets down and looks toward Negi in shock.

"Negi-sensei... your not an ermine!" Ayaka shouted. Tears of joy in her eyes.

Negi nods his head. "They said I was special... whatever that means." He said the last part to himself. "From this day forward... I will be this classes permanent teacher and magical teacher."

The class starts cheering, with Ayaka whistling and Asuna smirking.

While the class is cheering. Mana sneaks over to Evangeline's desk.

"Any idea what crossed the barrier earlier?" Mana asked bending down to Eva's level.

Eva give her a smirk. "Maybe..."

Mana growls. "Well?"

Eva continues to smirk. "You'll find out soon."

Mana then sits back down in her seat with a glare.

Kaede tilts her head as she catches the conversation.

Setsuna suddenly freezes as a demonic presence is felt heading for the class. Some of her classmates become tense. Mana grips her gun, while Kaede opens one eye. Kotaro sniffs the air. Even Negi and Asuna turn to the door.

The door slowly opens and Shizuna pokes her head in with a smile. She walks in and whispers to Negi. His eyes widen.

Shizuna smiles. Negi shakes his head and turns back to his class.

"It appears we have a new teacher joining us. He will help us with our Magical techniques and be the schools new protector." Negi said as they all turn to the door.

Shizuna gives a nod to the open door.

The door opens and a blond hair man walks in. A crimson trench coat trails behind him. Black t-shirt which shows his muscles. A lovely necklace hangs down. A pair of blue jeans with a belt. And a demonic fox-head on the belt, whisker marks on his cheek. Blue eyes that have a fox like slit in them. He gives the class a smile. A fang pokes out from his bottom lip. All-in-all, he looks like a demonic cowboy from hell.

He nods to Shizuna who walks out. He turns to regard the class. "Yo... name's Naruto Uzumaki... treat me well!" He said with a slight bow.

All is quiet. But in the minds of the teenage girls, it's a different story.

_Kyaa... he's sexy! _Kazumi though while reaching for her camera.

_Wow! _Kaede said with both eyes open. _He has the body of a fighter, de gozaru. _Yes... it appears she even says that in her mind.

Mana narrows her eye. She glances to the still smirking Eva, then back at Naruto. _He is loaded with magical energy... just who is he?_

Eva just smirks. _Sensei in an all girl's school... I wonder how this will play out._ She then raises her eyebrows. _Where's his partner... she's always with him._

_He smells... like a fox... _Came from Kotaro

_Cute! _Sakurako and the other two cheerleaders thought.

Makie just blushes along with Zazie, who just tilts her head as a way to hide it. Haruna tilts her head with a smirk as she checks him out.

Setsuna and Konoka just stare at him in curiosity. While Setsuna wonders about the demonic energy.

Asuna meanwhile has her eyes widen. _I've seen him somewhere... _She then gasps in recognition. _My erased memories..._

_A younger Asuna trips as a flying demon just barely misses her head. She glances around. Takamichi is too far away. Nagi is nowhere to be seen. Another flying demon flies at her. She rolls to the side just as the claws dig up the ground. The grounded demon then turns it's red eyes at her and lunges. She closes her eyes._

_After a few seconds of feeling no pain, she opens her eyes, only to see a blond haired man smiling down at her and the demon turning to ash. He pats her head. She suddenly felt something fluffy brush against her skin. Looking down, she spots a red tail waving behind the man. The said man lowers his hand. Asuna hesitantly grabs it and he gently lifts her up._

_"Wh-who are you?" She asked as she starts to get into a fighting stance. The man just smiles at her and starts to walk away. Before she can catch him, he vanishes into the shadows just as Nagi comes running to her._

Asuna shakes her head. _No doubt about... that has to be him. _She looks at his trench coat and her eyes widen as she watches it move back and forth.

Naruto... well he feels just like the time two years ago when he ran into a pack of hungry wolves. A bunch of horny hungry female wolves, that is. Shaking his head, he regards his new students.

"I will be an assistant teacher here... and I will also help you build up your skill. After all... I did teach Eva-chan here." He said, causing everyone to grow wide eyes. Eva nods her head, telling them it's true. "Now... any questions?" Makie raises her hand. "Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Hmm... it's been so long... but I can tell you... I'm alot older than the Dean." He suddenly notices Mana aiming her gun at him, with Setsuna with a hand on her sword. "Woah..." He waves his hand defensively. "I said I came to protect this school... I give you my word." Ayaka raises her hand this time. "Um... yeah?"

"Do you have a pactio partner?"

Naruto suddenly grows a sad look. "Yeah... she died a while back." Eva's eye's widen at that. Naruto shakes his head just as Ako raises her hand. "Yes?"

"How did she die?"

Naruto sighs. "She took a blow that was meant for me... we also had a child... I couldn't take care of her... so I gave her to her grandparents to take care of." He sneaks a glance at Nodoka. "She would probably be in your age group."

Their eyes widen, only a few well trained eyes saw him glance at Nodoka.

Said girl also saw him glance at her. She decides to read his mind using her pactio and what she saw made her tear up.

Naruto then coughs into his hand. "Anyway... Negi don't you have a class to teach?"

Negi shakes his head and begins his lecture.

Naruto meanwhile opens up an orange book and begins reading.

* * *

Hours later finds Naruto walking down the hall. He curses a few times. _Can't believe that old man... giving me a room with my own daughter... I don't know why I mentioned it to the class... Is this your doing... Hinata?_

A soft wind caresses his cheek. His eyes widen as he notices he's inside a building.

Shaking the strange event off, he now stands infront of his daughter's dorm room. Taking a deep breath he knocks. While waiting, his tail starts to wag. He looks down at it, annoyed.

The door opens and both Yue and Nodoka peak out, only to see Naruto swatting at his tail. He looks up with a nervous chuckle.

"Sensei... what are you doing here?" Yue asked while drinking some juice.

Before Naruto can answer, Nodoka turns to Yue. "Yue... ma-may we have a moment." Yue looks at them, before walking back into the room. Nodoka turns back to Naruto. "Are... are you really my f-father."

Naruto sighs. "Yes."

"After grandma died... the dean let me stay in the dorm rent free... was that your doing?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah... I asked several trusted friends to look after you."

A question then comes to her mind. "T-then why don't I-I look like you?"

Naruto chuckles. "Because you look like your mother." He then reaches forward and wipes a lone tear from her face. "And I placed a seal on you when you were just a baby... that way your powers won't control you." He looks around the hall. "Let's go inside to talk... I'll tell you all about your mother."

* * *

Several days went by, with Naruto spending time with his daughter and helping Negi teach the class. Most of the class are still oblivious that Nodoka is his daughter, exept for a select few.

Now we find Nodoka watching Naruto train. With most of the girls spying from the woods.

"You think they have something going on?" Ayaka whispered to Asuna.

"Don't be stupid!" Asuna hissed out.

They and the rest of the girls watch in awe as Naruto begins moving. He moves his arm and the moisture from the air becomes visible and flows around him. As he moves, the water flows with him. He throws a punch. The water follows his movement and strikes a tree with point-blank accuracy.

Naruto stops moving and the water splashes onto the ground. He turns to Nodoka. "I learned that from your mother."

The girls, plus Negi gasp. Naruto ignores them.

"What will you be teaching us?"

Before Naruto can get a word in, Eva walks into the clearing. Chachamaru trailing behind her.

"How about a little demonstration?" Eva said with a smirk. She then begins to chant. A few seconds later, ice needles fly toward Naruto. He waves his hand and the needles freeze in place. With a smirk, he pushes his palm forward and the needles fly back toward Eva, who curses. Doing another chant, a shield appears around her. Blocking the icicles.

Doing another chant, a lightning bolt flies toward Naruto. He smirks and waves his hand. A dome of dirt surrounds him and the lightning bolt harmlessly bounces off.

Naruto shakes his head as the dome of dirt falls away. "I thought I taught you to do the spells without the chants?"

Eva pants. "You did... but this seal makes it harder to do the spells."

"Guess I'll have to talk to the old man." He whispered.

Suddenly Negi runs out of his hiding place and starts jumping up and down like the kid he is.

"That was awesome, Naruto-san!" Negi yelled out.

"Yeah!" The rest of the class agreed as they walk up to the teacher. Each asking him questions ranging from 'Please Spar with me' to 'Are you really Nodoka's father'.

"Alright girls." He looks them over. "I'm going to spar with each of you... to see what your capable of."

He gives them a smirk as he gets in a fighting stance. His tail wagging behind him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A Work in progress. Just a idea that kept popping up. Always fancied the idea of Nodoka as Naruto & Hinata's daughter.

Should I Continue? Not sure about the pairing, I'm going to put it in the Asuna section, because that pairing appeals to me the most. Could pair him with Yue... but that might cause complications with Nodoka. Could be a 'small' harem...

Most of my stories will be dialogue oriented, Since I'm not too good with fight scenes.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Fox Mage

Chapter 2: Surprises...!

Naruto groans as he feels something gently brush his face.

A feeling he misses so very much...

He then feels something stroke his hair in a loving manner. Naruto gives a smile as his eye's slowly open...

Only to see a silhouette of a female figure before it vanishes. He gives a small smile.

He gets off the bed and stretches. His yellow tails going straight, before falling back. Looking around the room, he smiles at the sight of the books. Looking for his roommates, he finds them already gone.

He places on a shirt, then notices his hat floating in the air.

Naruto smirks.

"Always helpful... eh, Hinata." Naruto gives the figure a smile, as he places his hat on. "What do you think of our daughter?" After a few seconds. "Yeah... a lot like you." He then places his belt on. "Heh... going to have to talk to Negi about that..." His tail picks up a card. Grabbing the card from his tail, he looks at it. On it is a picture of a beautiful woman with purple hair and lavender eyes. In her hand are two large feathers. Behind her is a full moon, and an eagle flying in the middle of the moon. "The only way we can physically be together is when I use the contract." He feels her stroke his cheek. " I promise... I will find a way to..." His eyes widen. "But..." He sighs. "If your sure... my Guardian Angel."

As Naruto walks out to meet the class, he freezes as a presence is felt heading for Mahora. He gives a smirk, wondering how the kid would fare.

* * *

A lone man walks down a road. He holds his hat down, so it won't blow away. A scar is seen on his cheek.

He gives a smirk as he continues walking down the road.

_Soon Springfield... _The man thought, as the shadows behind him begin moving.

* * *

Nodoka sits at her desk. Her now slitted eyes watching Negi go about his lecture. She remembers what her father told her about her mother. How she used to be very shy and fainted whenever she was around her father.

_Father said I was going to meet mother soon... _She looks at her hands, which are beginning to grow claws. _What did he mean...? Isn't she..._

Her thought are interrupted as her father walks in. She tilts her head. It's kind of weird, ever since her father released the seal on her, she has been sensing another presence walking with her father. A calming presence.

Her mind suddenly goes back to yesterday...

_Nodoka sits on her bed. Yue and Naruto in front of her. In front of Naruto is a paintbrush and a small bowl._

"_Alright Nodoka... I need you to lift your shirt..." Naruto said._

_Wrong thing to say..._

"_Why should she?" Yue asked with a slight glare. Her juice frozen in mid sip. Nodoka just blushes._

_It takes a minute for Naruto to process that..._

"_Gross! She's my daughter for Kami's sake!" He shakes his head and looks to his daughter. "I just need to see your belly."_

_Nodoka gives a hesitant nod and does what she's told. _

_Naruto notices her unblemished skin. He traces a finger around it, causing Nodoka to giggle._

"_Can you channel chi?" Naruto asked after a minute._

"_I tried to... to do what Ku Fei told me to do..." She started. "But a purple aura... surrounded me. She... said it wasn't chi..."_

_Naruto nods. "Let me see it."_

_Nodoka closes her eyes in concentration. Slowly, a purple aura surround her. And a complex seal appears on her stomach._

_Naruto's eyes widen. Beside him, he can feel Hinata's surprise as well._

"_Father...?" Nodoka asked._

_'Amazing... her Demon Chakra and Normal Chakra are being converted into Chi... she will be able to use Jutsu's...' He shakes his head as the two girls look at him. "Just surprised me, is all... Now, lets release that seal. I have to warn you... changes will begin to show..."_

_Nodoka gives a quick nod. "I'm ready."_

Nodoka shakes her head as she spots her father near Kaede.

"Naruto-sensei... we should spar again, de gozaru!" Kaede said, with her eyes closed.

"Just name the time..." Naruto replied as he leans against the wall and listen to Negi's lecture.

* * *

Later...

Naruto walks through the woods and comes across a cottage. He smiles as he knocks on the door. Yelling is heard, followed by footsteps. The door opens and Chachamaru opens the door.

"Naruto-sensei." She greeted with a bow. "Master has been expecting you."

Once Naruto walks in, he looks at the dolls with a smirk. He follows Chachamaru to the living room and spots the vampire sitting on the floor. Playing a video game.

Eva glances at Naruto from the corner of her eyes as he takes a sit on the couch.

"How did Hinata die?" Eve asked, deciding to be blunt. "I can still feel her in this room. Explain."

Naruto smirks. Wondering if Eva is related to him...

"We were chasing after a rogue mage... he used a strange spell that Hinata jumped in front of..." He answered with a shrug.

"You two are suppose to be immortal!" Eva said, still playing her game.

"True..." Naruto said. "But the spell completely evaporated her body..."

Eva turns her head quickly.

"She's not dead...?" Eva started, as Chachamaru places tea in front of them. "Just bodiless..."

Naruto nods as he takes a sip of his tea. "This is good..." He said to Chachamaru, then turns to Eva. "Hinata doesn't want me to bother with finding a way to get her body back... but I vow to find a way..." He pauses. "I have to find a way to make her contract form permanent..."

"I hope you find a way..." She then turns to fully address him. "Now... about my seal..."

Naruto shrugs. "Nagi made it pretty good..."

"Yeah... and the bastard even forgot he sealed me here!" Eva yelled out, face red.

"That was kind of stupid of him..." He places his drink down and walks over to Eva. "But nothing I can't fix." He shows her a piece of paper. On it is a seal design. "This will counteract the seal... I need to place it on you. It will drain..."

"I don't care!" Eva interrupted. "As long as it gets the job done."

Naruto nods. He quickly takes out a kunai and slices his wrist. And pours the blood into a small bowl Chachamaru placed down. Eva shakes her head as the delicious blood flows through her senses.

* * *

Hours later...

A man walks through the barrier. A scar on his cheek. He turns to a shadow as it moves.

"Distract them!" He commanded. "I'll handle the brat..."

The shadows waver then disappear.

The shadows and the man are completely unaware they are being watched. The figure's blue slitted eyes shine in the now darkening sky. The moon above still has enough light to create shadows. The figure smirks, before vanishing in a poof of smoke. The man doesn't even hear.

Asuna and Negi rush through the campus. After feeling a breach in the area. The entire staff has been put on high alert. They stop as something is seen moving. Like the shadows are alive.

Asuna walks forward. Preparing to summon her Harisen or her sword at a moments notice. Unfortunately they both miss a shadow, which kicks Asuna in the abdomen, sending her back.

"Asuna-san!" Negi called, as he rushes to her side. Looking over to what kicked her, she is surprised to see a shadowy blob.

Asuna stands up. With a growl, a fan materializes in her hand. She swings her the fan at the blob. It strikes it and the blob fades away.

A few more shadows appear, but Asuna's Harisen makes quick work of them.

Looking around, they prepare to relax. Until a man appears in front of them. He laughs as he throws off his hat. Revealing, cat like ears. A scar on his chin. And purple eyes.

The man glares at Asuna. "You must be the fallen princess of Vespertatia... your ability annoys me." He then gives a bow to Negi. "I am Doku... Your executioner, young Springfield."

With that, the man shoots forward.

* * *

Mana fires at a nearby shadow. The shadow vanishes. She narrows her eyes as Kaede drops down next to her. She lands on a shadow and it vanishes. Mana raises her gun at Kaede and fires. The bullet flies past her head, the air from the bullet makes Kaede's air wave. The bullet strikes a shadowed creature creeping up behind her.

"Any idea where they are coming from?" Mana asked, blasting another creature. Looking to her side, she notices several teachers also taking out the creatures left and right.

A bright light across the campus is seen. The magic. It feels like...

Negi!

They look to each other, then rush to help their young teacher.

* * *

Zazie does a flip and balances on her hands. Her legs wrap around a creatures blob like neck and she cracks it. She leaps back onto her feet and slams a palm into a creature.

Seeing a bright light. She tilts her head, before rushing off.

* * *

Nodoka and Yue rush through the campus after hearing a loud ruckus. They notice their classmates fighting off strange creatures.

A creature suddenly pops in front of them.

It lunges...

Nodoka throws her hands forward and closes her eyes.

Not feeling anything, she opens her eyes and spots a burnt mark on the ground. And Yue looking at her with wide eyes.

Before any questions can be asked, a bright light is seen.

* * *

Naruto, Eva and Chachamaru stand atop the school. Below them, the campus is in chaos. Hundreds of shadowy creatures are below them.

Eva smirks, feeling her powers returning to her. Her fangs elongate. Claws grow out. She grows taller. Naruto stares at her growing bust... only to get slapped by an invisible hand.

Eva looks at her now adult figure, then back at Naruto, who is arguing with himself. She smirks as she dives into the swarm of creatures.

And the creature slaughter begins...

* * *

Negi fires an ice bolt at Doku, which is slapped aside.

"Come on, Springfield!" The man said with a snarl. "I heard all about your adventures.!"

The man vanishes and appears in front of Negi. Fist in his abdomen. Negi coughs as he flies back.

Ayaka runs across the scene and charges in to help her teacher. But is blocked as several creatures appear. She looks at Asuna as she backs into her. Both are being surrounded. They notice the other girls are arriving on the scene as well.

Asuna raises her fan and swings. Killing several creatures at once.

"They just keep on coming!" She yelled, as she spots a big busted blond woman swooping down from the air and tearing into the creatures. "Isn't that..."

"Eva...?" Ayaka finished.

Eva rips a creature in half and fires a ice bolt at a creature. She lands near Asuna and gives a smirk.

"Feels good to be free..." Eva moaned, stretching her limbs. Her breast jiggles, causing the girls to look away with a blush. Embarrassment or Jealously, is any one's guess. She punches another creature and her hand impales it.

"Shouldn't you help Negi!" Both Asuna and Ayaka screamed.

Eva just watches as the other girls plow through the creatures. She blows on her nails.

"Nah... this is his fight." She said, before taking flight.

"Should we be worried?" Ayaka asked, while Asuna shrugs.

Naruto looks down from his perch on the building. Throwing Kunai with a snipers precision. Chachamaru stands next to him, watching her master enjoying her freedom.

Naruto picks up his pactio card.

Meanwhile, Negi dodges a punch and leaps back. Breathing heavily.

He takes a deep breath...

"Thunder in Heaven..." He started. "Great Vigor!

Lightning covers his body, and in a blink of an eye. He vanishes.

Only to appear next to Doku and throws a rapid set of punches.

With Naruto...

He flips the pactio card in his hand, as he sees his daughter and her classmates become surrounded. He smirks.

"Invoke the contract for Hinata Uzumaki..." The card glows. "... for 30 minutes..."

After that, he feels a large drain. The card vanishes. He smirks.

Nodoka backs up along with the other girls as the creatures begin backing them into a corner. As the creatures get closer, a large feather cleaves one of the creatures. Then like a boomerang, the feather cleaves through a series of creatures.

Nodoka looks on in awe as a purple haired woman lands in front of her. She catches the feather as it comes back. She then does a spin as the creatures begin surrounding her. Like a tornado, both feathers slice the demons.

The woman turns to the girls and they gasp.

"She looks just like... Honya-chan..." Asuna mumbled.

The woman walks to Nodoka and brushes some hair from her face with a motherly smile.

With Negi...

Doku throws a punch, only for it to go through Negi.

Negi suddenly launches a kick at Doku, that sends him back and into a heap.

Negi, thinking he finally won, powers down and falls to his knees.

Doku grunts as he tries to sit up. The brat proved stronger than he hoped. He suddenly falls back. A few seconds a laying there. A man leans over Doku. All he can see is a pair of blue slitted eyes and blond hair. His eyes widen as the figure stabs downward with a kunai, then Doku... saw darkness.

Naruto stands up and cleans off the kunai. All who saw what he did were Mana, Kaede and Zazie.

Meanwhile...

Nodoka looks in shock of the woman, then says the first thing that popped in her head.

"Mom?" She asked. Shocking most of the people there.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Kinda wrote this chapter while just letting the words flow (And I'm dead tired). No telling what I may add next. Sorry for the crappy beginning of this chapter. Still doesn't feel right, but I'll go with it.

And when I wrote this chapter, a Naruto/Zazie pairing started to appeal to me. And I couldn't find it in me to just _kill _off Hinata.

If there is anything you want me to add, just tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Fox Mage

Chapter 3: Fate's Decision and Nodoka's 'Awakening'

Inside Evangeline's Resort…

The entire group, plus Naruto and Hinata have been in the resort for about an hour now. Just sitting in silence. The girls of Class 3-A watch as Nodoka interacts with her mother, who she, just a few hours ago, thought was dead. Glancing to Nodoka's father, they see him leaning against a post, chattering with Eva. Nearby is a beach, waves are heard splashing down. Also around the area, are some trees, training dummies and a large waterfall. A complete training area…

"Should we even be here?" Asuna asked the person near her, which just happens to be Mana. "Why are we here anyway?"

Mana turns to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you and the others snuck in and can't get back out." Mana replied, turning back to examine Naruto.

"Oh… right." After a few moments she turns to Mana. "Then why are you here?"

With a small but noticeable rise in her eyes, she turns back to Asuna.

"I-" After a few inaudible words, she turns away with a blush. "…" And ignores Kaede laughing in the background.

With Nodoka and Hinata. Hinata admires how beautiful her daughter has become.

"Mom…" Nodoka began, looking at her mother. Who looks almost exactly like her, only without the hair covering her face. "I… don't understand." She continued, trying not to stutter. "Just a few hours ago… f-father told me you were dead."

Hinata gives a small laugh. "I'm not dead per se…" She gives a sigh. "Me and your father battled a strong mage… she was immensely strong. She used a forbidden technique that was meant for your father…" She brushes a lone hair from her face. "I loved your father more than life itself… so I took the hit for him…" She shares a glance to Naruto. "But from that woman's laughter… it turns out she planned for me to take the hit. That technique vaporized my physical form…"

"But…? How…?" Nodoka asked, still curious as to how her mother is here. In physical form.

"I was your fathers mate… and pactio partner." She reaches over and brushes some hair from Nodoka's face. "Before we came here… I couldn't communicate with your father… aside from doing 'ghostly' things. But when we arrived here… I could actually touch… and talk with him." She pulls out a card. A similar card that her father had shown her. "This pactio allows your father's chakra to give me a physical form."

"Then why… doesn't he use it all the time?" Hinata smiles at her daughters curious nature.

She nods her head towards Naruto. Turning to said fox, they spot sweat glistening from his face.

"Because we're a lot different from mages…" They glance to Negi, who Naruto has started using as a prop for his elbows. "We use a different type of energy… which you also have… but keeping me in a physical form is very taxing for your father. Which is why we're in Eva-chans resort."

Naruto, still leaning on an uncomfortable Negi, turns to the chibi vampire.

"Eva-chan… I'm sorry for not visiting you over the years." Naruto began. "If I had known…"

"No, it's my fault for falling for him." Eva grumbled. Glancing around she starts to wonder where her android got off to. She turns back to Naruto with a frown. "That idiot! Shows up a week before you came here… and completely forgot how the seal works!"

"I meet Nagi and his group years ago. He reminds me somewhat of my father." Naruto said with a chuckle, but the vampire catches his eyes glance to Asuna when he said 'group'. "I'll examine the seal later."

Eva slowly looks up to Naruto's eyes. "You'll do that?"

"Of course! Me and Hinata-chan consider you a very close friend." He said, unaware of Eva's widening eyes. He then scratches the back of his head. "But I do see where Nagi was coming from… he only wanted you to have the childhood you never had." He turns his head to where his wife and daughter are. "I just wished someone gave that to me and Hinata-chan…"

"Naruto…" Evangeline whispered.

Nodoka keeps an awe expression on her face as her mother describes Konoha and their Immortal years in not much detail, but enough for Nodoka to picture it. But she could tell her mother left out a lot of Naruto's past, but her father already told her most, and she left out the details leading up to her 'death'.

"I hope you forgive us for leaving us with some old friends of ours." Hinata said with a small bow. "I hope they treated you well."

"T-they did…" Nodoka answered. "But they died… a while back."

"I see…" Hinata whispered, already knowing that. The old man already told them, hence Naruto emptying a large bank account and giving it to Nodoka, with the Headmaster taking the credit. "I'm curious… why are you afraid of men. Did something happen?"

Nodoka gives a blush. "N-nothing like that. I just started to g-get real shy for some r-reason."

"Ah…" Hinata replied with a smile. "I was the same at your age. Always wearing a large jacket and blushing up a storm." Nodoka snaps her head towards her mother. "Your just like me…" Hinata turns to Naruto and Negi. Also turning her head, Nodoka looks at her father and Negi. "Love at first sight… then supporting him from the shadows…." Nodoka notices her mothers eyes glaze over. Lost in the past.

Naruto feeling them looking, gives them a smirk and wink.

"Hmmm…" Kaede squints her eyes at her mysterious new sensei, even though they spar together, he's still a strange mystery. A kunai hidden in her sleeves. And with lighting fast speed, she flicks her wrist and lets the Kunai go flying toward her distracted sensei. Said sensei, raises his hand and stops the kunai with one finger. He holds it using his index finger and thumb. "…!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He said wagging a finger. He pockets the knife and turns back to a smirking Eva.

"Amazing." Mana said watching the man like a hawk. She turns to Kaede. "Did you see him kill that demon without remorse?" Kaede give a nod. "But this feeling… his magic is overwhelming. Almost like… a demons."

Kaede gives another nod. "I sense another type of magic in his body, de gozaru." She turns to Nodoka, who is still with her mother. "The same magic is beginning to show in Nodoka." Mana gives a nod, indicating she noticed it too.

"Fate is still alive?" Eva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes… but I did kill his new pactio partners." Naruto simply replied, looking back over to Nodoka. "I'll kill him in time. My demon nature likes to _play _with my prey. Especially the ones that take my daughter hostage."

"Interesting. But what if _she _gets to him first?" Evangeline asked. She then raises an eyebrow as Chachamaru and Chachazero walk over to them.

"I'm surprised you remember her." Naruto said.

"Of course I do! I'll never forgive her for what she did to Hinata-sensei!" Eva cam close to screaming, but regained her composure.

"Heh… don't worry. I'll hunt down Fate before she recruits him." He slowly pulls out the kunai that Kaede threw. "Then I'll kill him. From what I learned, you guys gave him several chances to turn his life around." Eva nods.

"Will there be blood, Foxy?" Zero asked, popping up on Naruto's shoulder, and gripping his fox ears.

"Probably." Was Naruto's answer.

"Then I'm coming!" Zero yelled out, causing a pain to flow through Naruto's ear.

"Zero…!" Eva gives a glare to the doll.

Naruto grabs Zero and holds her like a child. "Now… now…" He pats her on the head, then tilts his head in curiosity. "I wonder…" A red glow begins to surround his hand, which causes Hinata to glare in his direction. The red glow then flows into the doll.

Evangeline and Chachamaru stand to the side, watching in curiosity.

Over by the girls, each one has a question mark hanging over their heads.

Zero's hair begins floating upwards as if a wind is blowing through it, her clothes begins blowing in the invisible wind as well. Her eyes flicker from green to red to back to green. A fang grows in her mouth, followed by a second. The red aura surrounding her glows brightly for a second, before dissipating.

"What did that do…? Aside from giving her fangs." Eva asked, poking the doll on the head.

Naruto places Zero on the ground. She walks around, then gives a powerful twirl, her large knifes swinging with her. Like a demonic top.

"I don't feel any different." Zero told them.

"That's because we're in the resort. Once outside… you'll start to feel different." Naruto explained, patting the doll's head.

Nodoka looks over at her mother, as she starts looking lovingly at Naruto.

"If you love him so much… why did he mention that he's looking for a mate?" Nodoka managed to ask without a stutter.

Hinata turns to her daughter. "That's because… just in case I completely disappear… like that technique intended… your father will have someone that loves him by his side…"

"I-I see…" Nodoka mumbled several seconds later.

"She must be someone that truly loves your father…" Hinata glances at Eva as the chibi vampire admires Zero… by shaking her back and forth. "… and will never betray him."

"What will happen then…?" Nodoka curiously asked.

"She will become corrupt by his chakra…" Hinata simply explained. "If she has doubts about her love… or if she's just weak willed… the power will take over her mind."

Nodoka looks down at that. Wondering if the same thing will apply to her as well. She glances to Negi before looking back down. Her mind flashes to what her and her father were talking in her room, and she told him she read his mind. What came as a relief was that he wasn't upset, he then explained about her sealed powers. She just hopes people would accept the changes.

Hearing her father's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. Looking over towards him, she spots Naruto calling the class over for a spar. Ku Fei jumps up and down excitedly since she's the first one to reach Naruto.

Nodoka notices that her father's usual hat isn't on his head. Glancing around, she spots the hat right next to her. She picks it up and examines it curiously. After taking another glance around, she places it on her head. Her eyes flashes red for a second. Next o her, Hinata gives her daughter a small smile.

* * *

**Demon Realm…**

A large and ominous castle sits surrounded by an equally dark and ominous forest. A lighting storm in the sky above completes the look.

The castle itself resembles an ancient medieval castle. Only without the moat. To the left of the castle lies a bamboo forest, perfect for sword training.

On the inside, sitting on a throne, is a blond woman. Her hair contains streaks of red. Her elongated finger nails, or is it claws, tap the hard throne, making a clicking noise echo off the stone walls.

Hearing a door open, her red eyes snap towards the new person.

"Well…?" The woman asked, the clicking sound stops.

"Doku is dead." The figure reported.

"Killed by Nagi? Or his son?" The woman asked in a bored manner. She begins to tap again.

"I'm afraid by neither, Madam." The woman pauses her tapping as that was said.

"Then by who?"

"I'm afraid… it was Naruto." The man answered with a slight stutter.

A fanged smirk appears on the woman's face. "Naruto-Kun…?" She taps again, but this time in a musical rhythm. "He finally resurfaced…"

"I've also located… Fate Averruncus." The man said. "But it looks like Naruto has been playing with him. He even killed… Fate's pactio partners without hesitation…"

"…!" She blinks at that. "Didn't think Naruto would do something like that." She then smirks. "Cruel… but very sexy."

"Shall I send the shadows after Fate?"

"No…" The woman stands up from her throne and walks past the her servant and towards a large open window. Her heels making a clicking noise. "Send the hunters. They need the exercise."

"Y-yes, Madam!" He quickly rushes off to do as ordered.

The woman looks out the window, lost in thought. One eye flashes to blue, before turning red again.

* * *

Fate Averruncus runs through a thick forest. Dry blood is seen from a wound on his head. He glances back as the bushes rustle. He's been running for what felt like days. Legs begin to feel like mush. And it all started when he and his partners were planning to invade Mahora… but was stopped by a red eyed trench coat wearing demon. He took out his partners like they were leaves in the wind. And here he was now, running from a demon that gets a kick out of playing with his prey. Fear begins showing on his face.

Stopping his running, he leans against a tree to catch his breath. His silver hair matted with sweat.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he gives one fear induced look at the tree before turning around.

Naruto stops walking once Fate turns around. He frowns at the look in the child's eyes. Kunai slides down his arm and into his hand.

"Finish it…" Fate whispered, closing his eyes and pictures his harem all smiling at him. "I already failed my master. I'm a broken tool… a useless puppet."

Naruto, and Hinata, both pause as he said that. An image overlaps the silver haired boy. A very familiar image. One scene he could never forget, no matter how long he lives.

"_You must kill me Uzumaki Naruto…" Haku had said. "My Master has no use… for a broken tool."_

Naruto flinches, but another image hits him like a hit from Tsunade. An image of days before appears, when he first battled Fate's partners. The girls told Fate to leave while they slowed the Naruto down.

_Koyomi grunts as a fist implants itself in her stomach, sending her flying. She let's out another grunt as she lands on the hard ground. Naruto walks over to her and looks down at her. Blood drips from her lips._

"_Why do you keep fighting?" Naruto asked._

"_Because…" Koyomi started, trying her hardest to stand back up. "He is the most important person in my life. He saved me from death and loneliness. I love him! And will fight to protect him!" Fate gasps at that as he watches from the forest. Shaking his head, he runs, and doesn't look back._

"…_!" Naruto eyes widen. Glancing around him, he spots the other girls nodding in agreement. Each trying to force themselves to stand up. But before they can even stand, another Naruto hits each one on the back of the neck, knocking them out. He places his hands in a familiar hand sign and a another clone pops out in a poof of smoke. "You, stay with the girls. And you, follow Fate. It'll be bad if _she _get's to him. And feel free to toy with him."_

"_Yes, sir!" Both clones saluted._

"_I have a meeting with a Dean." One clone vanishes into the thick of the forest, while the other sits on a rock, reading an orange book. Naruto sweat drops at the personality of his clones. 'Maybe I should let Hinata possess a clone…' He felt movement in the air, but nothing else. He frowns. He glances to the downed girls. The girl's abilities are strangely reminiscent of the people from his past. He shakes his head, before vanishing._

The kunai drops from Naruto's hand and impales the ground. Fate looks up at the fearsome man in front of him, but before he can say anything, a wet squelch is heard.

Blood drips onto Fate's head, making his hair a mixture of sweat and blood. Looking up, he watches as a dead body lands in front of him.

The body is wearing ninja like clothing. But upon closer look, he could tell it's not human, if the tail poking out is any indication. His face is strangely wolf like, muzzle being covered by a ninja like face mask. And sticking in his spine, is a large butcher knife.

Naruto walks over to the creature and yanks out the knife. Fate looks away as the body gives a gasp even though the creature is dead. Fate quickly turns away as the knife drips blood. He always hated death, and always tried to avoid killing.

"You say you're a useless tool…" Naruto tosses the knife into the tree, where an insane laughter is heard. "How about you join me, then?"

"Why…?" Fate grunted. Several more trees rustle. "You already took away those important to me."

"I didn't kill them…" Naruto replied, his tails begin waving back and forth in anticipation. "They remind me of my past." He looks back to fate. "Join me… and gain a new purpose." Naruto smiles at fate, an image of Haku fades into the silver haired child. Maybe this is another chance to save someone like Haku, after having failed to save him all those years ago.

Three more creature burst through the foliage behind Naruto. Each carrying swords on their back, unlike their dead partner, who was more of a… scout?

One ninja wolf carries a large sword, similar to something the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist would carry. Another one carries a Katana, the fast one of the group. And the last one carries Kusari Gama, the chain rattles as the creature prepare for battle.

Chachazero lands beside Naruto, her large butcher knife still soaked in blood. She then pulls out a smaller knife and lets out a cackle. Her eyes contain some red speckles and her puppet like joints are gone. Making her look like a normal little girl… who is carrying a large bloody knife. And her robot like ears are still there.

The wolf with the large sword swings down, intending to cut the puppet in half. But instead of hearing a scream or wood flying everywhere, he feels a resistance. Looking on the other side of his large sword, he spots the puppet holding his large sword at bay with the large knife… one handed.

"Wha-?" He spots her free hand, which is twirling the smaller knife. He grunts as he pushes down harder, but instead of moving, he feels his sword rising up. He frowns as he sees the puppet giving a wide and creepy smile.

Zero twirls her knife in her free hand. She grabs it by the blade and looks at it. Smile never leaving her face. Behind her, Fate watches in amazement. Having never seen Evangeline's puppet do something like this. Glancing to Naruto, he spots him smiling. A proud smile, maybe?

Zero looks up at the struggling demon, and with a flick of her wrist, the knife flies toward him. Seeing the knife coming, the demon pulls away… or would have if his sword would budge. Looking towards the maniacal doll, her other hand is griping the blade.

The knife strikes his leg. Causing him to let go of the knife and back away in pain. But as he looks back at the doll, he spots her in the air with her large knife coming down on him.

Naruto raises an eyebrow as he looks down at his boots. A wolf head rolls to a stop and bumps into his boots. He looks back up at the two other wolfs.

_They must live by a code of honor. _The two wolves draw their weapons. But before they can do anything, a chuck of earth shaped like a spear, impales the wolf carrying a Kusari Gama. The wolf drops the weapon and crumbles to the floor. _That was… anti-climatic… _Beside him, he can feel Hinata nod in agreement. He turns around. Fate grunts as he stands up on wobbly legs.

_What am I doing…? _Fate stumbles over to Naruto and Zero. _This is... illogical..._

"You know…" Naruto started, glancing at Fate from the corner of his eye, and watching the remaining wolf. "... that even a caged bird… will open the cage door with it's beak. In order to fly free again." Once Fate gets close to him, he pats him on the head. "The same applies to puppets… once they get tired of being on strings their entire life… they will find a way to cut them… and live their own life…"

Fate looks down, but quickly looks back up as the remaining wolf finally gets tired of waiting. He charges forward, sword preparing to swing.

"Hakkeshou…" Fate whispered as he rushes forward. And like something Hinata's family used to do, he strikes the wolf using his finger. He continues with super fast speed. Once the last hit nails the wolf, it sends him flying backwards. Leaving the katana behind.

Naruto frowns at the now dead ninja wolf. _Come on! I didn't even get a chance to fight! _Looking down again, he spots the Kusari Gama near his feet… along with the head of the wolf. And like a soccer player, he kicks the head, until it splatters against a tree.

"What are you doing, Foxy-Sama?" Zero asked, seeing Naruto pick up the Kusari Gama. He pulls out a scroll and the weapon vanishes into it.

"A Present." Naruto replied, standing back up.

"Your name… is Foxy?" Fate asked, panting hard.

Naruto freezes in his spot. Even his tails.

"Please… don't call me that…" Naruto replied, not liking a male calling him that. "Call me Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki… Naruto…" Fate pauses as he remembers his late Master telling him about the people he should be worried about. And Naruto's name was in the list. "The Kyuubi."

Naruto chuckles. "I prefer… Neo-Kyuubi."

Fate nods. Maybe being with Naruto's group won't be too bad. After all, he could probably challenge Negi again. Looking back to Naruto, he quickly pales.

Naruto throws a kunai into an already dead wolf.

"Aha!" He plucks the kunai back out with a wet sound.

_Maybe I should quit while I'm still sane… _Fate thought, as the insane doll follows the tailed demons actions.

* * *

Naruto stands in front of his daughter in the middle of a training area he found. Around them stands the rest of the class, including Negi. Just standing on the sidelines, watching.

Naruto chuckles and places his hat onto Nodoka. She sits in a meditative stance. A Purple aura surrounds her.

"_W-what am I suppose to be doing?" Nodoka asked, sitting on the ground._

"_Your new awakened powers are uncontrolled and unbalance." Naruto explained. "I need you to meditate. Then I'll show you some very old chakra techniques my first sensei had me learn." Nodoka closes her eyes. "And afterwards… I'll let you show me around Library Island." Nodoka opens her eyes and gives a happy smile._

Naruto watches as his daughter's purple aura surrounds her. Her hair flies up, and knocks off the hat.

Naruto tilts his head. _I was right…Demon Chakra… Normal Chakra… and Chi… _He shakes his head, not noticing Nodoka giving a grunt. _Is she was born back in Konoha… they would call this a new bloodline…_

"Naruto!" Asuna, Negi and Eva called out.

"Sensei!" The rest of the girls called out.

Naruto snaps out of his thoughts and looks to his daughter… only to see the purple aura weaving back and forth. Nodoka scrunches her eyes in concentration. Not aware of what her aura is doing.

"Nodoka! Wait…!" Naruto yelled out. But it was too late. A purple shockwave of wind shoots out, sending a gust that hit's the girls and Naruto. Making them hold their clothes down, to keep from giving Naruto and Negi a panty shot.

Looking towards his daughter, he slaps his face and turns around.

The wind begins dissolving her clothing. Leaving her bare for the world and her class to see. Nodoka lets out a gasp as she quickly covers her bare breasts and other parts. Looking towards Negi, she sees him face down with a bloody nose.

"Here." She turns to her father, who hands her a towel from out of nowhere. "Figured you'll need it. Your mother did the same thing." Nodoka gives an atomic blush, worthy of being Hinata's daughter.

Negi wakes up, only to make a mistake of turning towards Nodoka. Seeing a breast bounce, he passes out. Chamo meanwhile stands on Asuna's shoulder writing the events down with a perverted chuckle, until said girl spots him and stomps on him.

* * *

An hour later, and a new uniform later, Naruto stands in front of his, still blushing, daughter.

He hands her a leaf, which makes her and everyone confused.

"I'm suppose to have you do the tree walking exercise…" He pops his neck. "But I want to see something first. I want you to try cutting this using your chi. Then I'll have everyone try tree walking."

Nodoka nods and begins to try and cut the leaf.

Eva walks over to Naruto.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Eva asked.

"Zero tell you?" Naruto asked back.

"She didn't have to." Eva replied. "I know you, very well."

Naruto smirks. Even when he said he killed Fate's harem, she still didn't believe him.

"I believe he'll become a trusted ally in the future." He looks towards Negi. "And help Negi grow even stronger."

"Heh… I thought that was my job?" Eva commented with a fanged smirk.

Before Naruto could say anymore, a small rip is heard.

Both Naruto and Eva turn towards Nodoka, only to see her holding both halves of the leaf with a bright smile. Yue claps for her friend and rival in love. Naruto's eyes widen.

_Damn it! My own daughter beat me! _Naruto begins crying a waterfall. _I had to use over 200 clones to do that!_

Hinata gives a loud laugh that only Naruto heard.

To Be Continued…

* * *

See, I totally didn't forget this story. And I originally planned to kill of Fate and his harem, but had a change of heart. And the pairing will be Naruto/Hinata/Evangeline.

Currently working on Jurassic Park and a few new one's including Bleach and Gargoyles.

Also, I decided to change this story from 'T' to 'M'. You never know what I may add, Heh!

And below is a short scene from my upcoming Gargoyles story. I haven't wrote that much of the first chapter, but this what I'm planning to add. Was originally going to have Demona push Naruto off the building. But nothing is set in stone… no pun intended.

* * *

Gargoyles: Superstition and Shuriken (Name may change)

Naruto stands atop of a very high building. In front of him, stands Demona. The moonlight shines off of her red hair. She glares at the _human _before her.

"I refuse to let a _human _help me!" She spat out. "Goliath may have love for humans. But I don't!"

Naruto smirks, he rolls up the sleeves of his business suit.

"Who says I'm _human_!" Naruto said. He takes off his sunglasses, with his eyes closed, and places them in his coat pocket. He slowly opens his eyes.

Demona holds in a gasp as red demon like eyes glance back at her.

"What…?" Demon said, confusion in her voice.

"If you want more proof…" He walks towards the edge, of the building. He gives a smile as he leans backwards.

The female Gargoyle quickly rushes forward, not knowing what propelled her to do so. She grabs forward, but her hands miss.

Naruto, still falling, grabs Demon by her shirt and takes her with him.

"What are you doing?" She screamed to him, trying to flap her wings, but the weight is too much. "I can't save us both!"

Naruto gives a smile. He continues to fall backwards, while Demona grips onto him tightly, trying to fly up to save them both.

"I thought you didn't care if I live or die…" Naruto said. "From our previous meetings, I thought you hated me…"

Demona sees the ground coming up fast.

"That doesn't mean I want you to jump off and kill yourself!" Demona yelled, over the rush of wind.

Naruto gives a smile. "Hold onto me."

"What…?" Demona asked.

"Trust me." Demona looks unsure, but instead of saving herself. She grabs onto the human. Looking back to her past, she decides to accept death. Even if it means, dying with a human. She closes her eyes.

But if she would've kept them opened, she would've seen a metallic object rip from Naruto's back. Blue Chakra coats the edge of the object. The object begins to move, like wings.

Not feeling any pain, Demon opens her eyes. Only to see them getting higher and higher from the ground. She spots Naruto giving her a wide smile. But behind him, she sees metallic wings behind him. Flapping.

"What are you?" Demona managed to whisper.

Naruto just smiles as they soar through the night sky.

To Be... Written!


End file.
